The Noble Fiance
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Harry Potter, just a normal kid, in a normal school, living a somewhat normal life, that was until he was forced into a marriage contract against his will. The world at his front and a demanding fiance at his back, marital affairs and illegitimate children are the least of his current worries.
1. The Noble Commencement

The Noble Commencement

* * *

It all started with the letter well because isn't that how all things start? I was always an unlucky person, born premature, losing my parents at a young age, being abused by my caretakers that had the title of family but were far from it, bullied at home and at school for being small and being a runt and being skinny and being ugly and being any other insult you can think of. In short, my life sucked. Screeech! Wait wait, I totally took this too far, I strayed from the point of this beginning, the letter. Okay, so you would think, yeah yeah, a folded piece inside an envelope with either written or typed letters inside right? Don't judge a book by it's cover because the contents could possibly change a life in either the best or worst way. Like I said, I'm a very unlucky person and I have a story to tell about my unlucky life. Do you want to hear it? Of course you do; sit on your bums and get comfy, it's story time.

* * *

A young man, thirteen days from the age of seventeen, named Harry Potter, strolled out of the hospital building, a solemn yet pleased look on his face. A really close family friend of his parents was going to have a major surgery to replace a heart valve. The doctors assured him that there was little chance of death and that he would be able to visit in three or so days. It was the best news of the day for him and he hummed all the way back to that house despite the fact that he didn't want to go back. He hoped that everything would go well because that man was his godfather who had promised to take him away from his abusers even if it was a few years too late. One less year with them was better than anything. His smile faded almost immediately when he noticed his uncle outside the house, his face a steady shade of red.

"Where the hell have you been boy?!" His uncle shot out a fist and punched him in the solar plexus. Harry fell to the ground and gasped for breath. He was grabbed by his hair and dragged into the house. He cried out and struggled against the hold but his fat uncle was too much stronger than he was. He was dragged up the stairs and thrown into his tiny, makeshift room, and the lack of balance caused him to trip and smack his head on the edge of the wardrobe in the room. The poor boy slumped to the floor and barely heard the words of his uncle who closed and locked the door from the outside. Just when I was having a good day, Harry thought before he lost consciousness, a small pool of blood beneath his head.

There was a constant ring that seemed to echo around and Harry groaned at the throb that circulated in his head. He turned over and nearly cried at the pain he felt. His hair was matted and thick with something but he couldn't remember why he had fallen asleep on the floor or why he had such an intense pain. All he knew was his alarm clock was on and he needed to turn it off and get ready for school. His clock read 5:02 and figured it would be enough time to take a shower without being noticed. The shower was a quick wash of his hair and body, dried blood down the drain without being noticed. Harry winced at the tenderness of his head but ignored it in favor of getting dressed quickly and getting out of that house before anyone woke up. His normal routine of hygiene and the hidden toothbrush and toothpaste he kept in his bag as he wasn't given one except for the one that he used to clean the toilet and he definitely wasn't going to use that one. He dressed in his school uniform and stalked quietly outside into the misty early morning air.

The park was quiet as usual, the fog almost eerie but almost comforting as the sun rose above the horizon. The light burned his eyes and his head throbbed even more and he figured it was more than likely time to head to school. He sighed and stood from the swing seat he sat on and stretched. It probably wasn't the best idea and he collapsed as the blood rushed to his head.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry groaned as the light became visible to him again.

"I see you are awake." A voice said beside him.

Harry jumped and turned his head to the man at his side. He was a handsome man; long blonde hair, piercing greyish-blue eyes, a tight mouth and high cheekbones, with an aristocratic air. He was an older man, that much could be told from the few grey hairs and wisdom wrinkles around his mouth and eyebrows.

"W-wh-who-" Harry struggled to get the words past his parched throat but the man shushed him and placed a cup to Harry's lips.

"Drink, you'll feel better." The fleeting worry of taking a drink from a stranger disappeared with the relief of the cool water on his chapped lips and cotton tongue. He frowned in disappointment when the cup was drained but perked when the man lifted a pitcher of water. His cup was refilled and he downed cup after cup of water until almost all of the pitcher was gone.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the man who still sat next to his bed. "W-who are you?" He tried again.

The man's face never changed as he stared back at Harry with unwavered gaze. "You're very straight forward aren't you?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and the blonde man's lips upturned in a slight smile. "I'm just a simple old man with a desire for satisfaction." He stood from his chair and patted the mop of hair on Harry's head. "Sleep well and dream happy dreams." The man walked out of the room, a shiny black cane in his hand.

Harry sighed then gasped in horror as the realization dawned on him. He was in the hospital and he had no idea how long he had been there. Was it hours? Days? Weeks?

The doctor walked in as he was having his mental breakdown and frowned as the heart monitor spiked and rose erratically. He called for a nurse in case the boy went crazy as they knew virtually nothing about him. The doctor went over and pushed Harry to lay down and tried to calm him down.

"Harry, is it?" The doctor asked as he held down the teen's tiny limbs. Harry looked at the doctor with panicked, fear filled eyes. The nurse stood behind the doctor with a syringe of sedative in case Harry became out of control. "We aren't going to do anything to harm you here, you're safe." The doctor held his trembling hands until the erratic heartbeats slowed. The doctor ordered the nurse to take his blood pressure and take notes.

"You're at a hospital Harry, the Surrey County Hospital. Someone found you unconscious in the park and we think you may have hit your head. Can you tell us what you remember?" The doctor asked as he pulled out his torchlight.

"I left the hospital, I was visiting someone..?" Harry said.

"Was that a question or an answer?" The doctor inquired.

"No I'm sure I was visiting someone, my godfather, but I was just thinking if it was this hospital." Harry responded.

"I'm sure it's this one," the nurse piped up, "I remember seeing you yesterday, but I'm not sure who you came to see."

"His name is Sirius." Harry smiled. "Sirius Black. He needed to have a heart valve replaced and the surgery was yesterday. Would you happen to know how he is?"

The nurse's face went horror-stricken and the doctor pushed her out of the room. "I'm sorry Harry, this nurse wouldn't know, that's uh, not her department."

Harry frowned at the doctor's strange behavior, "do you know how he is?"

"I wish I did, unfortunately those are cruel cardiologists and they wouldn't tell me if I asked." The doctor smiled. He was lying through his teeth but how could he tell the boy that the man who had surgery for a replacement heart valve had died and left a will for his godson currently in front of him.

"That's okay then, I'll hear from him soon." Harry nodded.

After a few more questions, Harry was cleared from brain damage and had to stay in the hospital for two more days added from the two days he had been in a coma. The first day he had been on edge as he waited for someone to barge in that room and drag him back to that house where he remembered that the only reason he was here was because his uncle threw him into his wardrobe where he cracked his head. Harry sighed. A severe concussion but no brain damage and thankfully the scar wasn't bad so he didn't need any stitches which meant he got to keep his hair and his sanity. He only had to stay in case he started to hemorrhage or he slipped into a coma, again.

He hadn't seen the man that was there since he had woken up but he wondered who he was or why he was there in the first place.

"That man?" The doctor smiled as he filled out Harry's discharge paperwork on the second day of Harry's consciousness. "He is the one that brought you here after he found you in the park. He figured you would ask after him so he told me to tell you if you asked that he is "only a man of bad faith" and that's all."

"A man of bad faith?"

The doctor smiled, "your paperwork is all done Harry. I hope I won't have to see you here again as my patient."

Harry nodded and accepted the paperwork from the man. "I regret not being able to see you off, but you'll do fine from here on. I know it."

Harry frowned as he handed the papers to the woman at the checkout desk. Things were weird and he wasn't sure how he felt about the words he was given by the doctor.

"You're all checked out Mr. Potter, have a good day." The desk woman smiled.

Harry nodded absently and left the hospital. He stretched and basked in the sunlight he hadn't seen in four days. He wanted to find something to do and possibly a shelter to stay at because he wouldn't be able to go back to that house, not after being missing for four days he couldn't.

All he had was his school uniform and the little bit of food he had eaten before he left. He sighed in devastation and descended the stairs. He figured since it was only nine he would head to school and possibly make it there on time. Lucky for him, the school was a ten minute walk from the hospital so he could actually make it there.

He walked into class quietly and he went unnoticed which made him happy until class started and roll was called. Every eye turned to him in his little space in the back, dark corner of the classroom and he cowered in his desk. His teacher even paused for a moment before she continued with roll. Murmurs erupted amongst the students and Harry's day went from okay to bad.

"I wish this day would hurry up and be over already." Harry muttered to himself as he settled on the roof of the school during lunch. "I still have to figure out where I'm going to stay..."

His groaned and his stomach growled angrily. He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. "This is a horrible way to end the school year."

The door to the roof opened and a person stepped out. Harry watched him with interest, the person with platinum locks and swirling silver eyes. The person turned to him with a sharp gaze and Harry turned away with a blush as he was caught staring. He peeked back and the person spoke to someone on the other side of the door before he turned his gaze back to Harry. Harry swallowed and his heart pounded as the person began to walk toward him. He tried to ignore the steps he heard but the polished black shoes that stood before him were hard to ignore.

"You," Harry looked up at the man in front of him and his throat went dry. Who was this beautiful person before him? Who had he pissed off today? "What are you doing here?"

"I - I come here all the time." Harry responded lightly. He didn't want to get kicked in the face. "Always during lunch.."

"I see." The man seemed to ponder on something before he turned away and left the roof without another word. Harry sat confused about the strange encounter he just had.

As a perfect nerd, who never missed school ever, Harry's four-day absence seemed to impact around the school and the eyes that crossed him, made him extremely uncomfortable. He hated that school would be out for so long as he always did but he couldn't get out of the school any faster than he did when the final bell rang.

He hid in a corner outside the school building as people passed by as he debated what he would do since he couldn't go back to that house. Would a shelter take him in? He shook his head, they would probably think he was a delinquent. He would start to stink if he slept outside without a shower, sneaky or not. He sighed in exasperation. What would he do?

"Harry Potter?" Harry looked up at the man dressed in a stylish suit. "Ah, you are. Please come with me. I have been asked to take you to the home of the man you met in the hospital."

Harry blinked in confusion and the man sighed. "Don't make this difficult for me. I'm only following orders. If you follow me, you'll have a place to stay for a while."

Harry pondered for a bit before he saw the eyes. They were gathered to one place but started to turn in his direction. "I'll go with you."

The man nodded and pulled him up from the ground. "Come, there are things I must explain to you."

The many students that gathered around the limousine parked at the curb. Harry walked in front toward the limousine and the man behind him glared at all the students who gawked at the pathetic and wimpy nerd who was escorted by the man in a posh suit.

Harry stepped into the car as the door was held open for him and the man in the suit went in right after. The car started almost immediately and drove away from the school.

"So," Harry started, "where are you taking me?"

The man in the suit snickered, "you are very straightforward I see. I'm under no obligation to answer that question but I have been given instructions to give you this letter before all else." He handed over an envelope and Harry was happy to see his name in his godfather's handwriting on the front.

He tore open the letter but he regretted after the first sentence.

Dear Harry,

If you have received this letter from someone other than a doctor, it means I've died and that things for you are going to change beyond your control. I have written this will in the case of my death if the surgery didn't go well. The first thing I must tell you is that you are a being of magical talents, a wizard as they would call you. Fifteen years and nine months from your birthday, however many days from when you read this, your parents were killed by a man who will never return. I had been accused of killing them and I had no choice but to escape from that world of magic. I had watched over from a distance for as long as I could but now it's time for me to pass along the baton. The people that have you, probably at this moment, are not bad people, they just might be a little difficult to deal with at first. They will take you to a place where I have left a legacy to you, and from there I can only wish you the best. You have to be strong Harry, not only for yourself from now on. Enjoy the present.

Sirius Black

"You can't cry yet, there's more." The man in the suit ushered to the paper behind the letter when he noticed the tears in green eyes.

"Harry Potter from the day of July 20 from the goblins at Gringotts, the inheritance transfer of the fortune of the Most Noble House of Black, three estates, and dowry have been transferred to your vault number of 687 from vault number of 711." Harry read aloud. "The Goblins of Gringotts."

"That man there left you an amazing fortune along with the fortune of the Potter House that your very own parents left you. You've got some wealth under your belt." The man smirked. "Plus with that dowry, I'm almost jealous. I see nothing to cry about."

"Dowry? For what?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, I was supposed to give this to you as well." The man held up another envelope. "I guess I'll read it to you then."

"To Harry Potter,

Under the circumstances, I wish I could have given this to you myself but time did not permit it. Hopefully you have read the will of the man I received it from and I will not beg for your forgiveness if you are angry I did not tell you at your bedside. You are on your way to an estate I own in Muggle London and there you shall await until the time when you can return to my son's estate in Wiltshire. I have already given your marriage dowry and my heir's heir will be awaiting your arrival with a jeweled ring to seal the engagement. Have safe travels.

This Man of Bad Faith."

Harry stared ahead in silence as head turned the information. "Engagement?!"

The man laughed at Harry's reaction. "A part of me feels bad for you but also you're marrying into the wealthiest, most prestigious family in the wizarding world, I find no reason to be upset."

"No no, this can't be happening! Take me back or let me out or something!" Harry reached for the handle of the door but his hand was grabbed.

"You want me to take you back to the people that will kill you if you go back? Is that what you want?"

Harry paused and swallowed. The man released him and sat back. "Anyway, we've arrived. The process will be simple. The person you are going to be married to is awaiting your arrival in the formal sitting room. He will most likely judge every aspect of you and you won't say a word. You will accept his words and the binding ring he will present to you. From this moment you have no more choices in this matter and he won't allow you to defy him. It will be scary at first but you'll become used to it."

"How could this happen?" Harry questioned.

"The head of this house has decided that you are the best match in every way for his grandson. You weren't just picked at random by the way, they've been watching you for a long time. I hope you aren't too creeped by that."

Harry's door opened and the man opened his own door. "It's time. I can only wish you the best from here."

Harry stepped out of the limo nervously and followed his keeper into the large manor. He was pulled quickly through the entry hall and couldn't get a good view of anything.

His keeper opened a large door and immediately a familiar voice cut through the air. "It's about time. I've been waiting."

Harry peeked past the door and saw the same platinum blonde hair that had confronted him on the roof earlier that day. "Well? Who is this person my grandfather has picked?"

"It's this person." Harry was pushed forward into view and the blonde nearly rolled his eyes.

"It's knew it had to be you." Harry was scrutinized from head to toe. "You're awfully thin. Well, good thing you won't be wearing that ugly uniform again, it's much too baggy. You'll need a shape up to be seen with me and the glasses will have to go."

"Draco, if I may-" Harry's keeper piped up but was immediately cut off.

"You may not, Snape. Your father maybe of some importance but your word means nothing. Know your place."

Harry watched curiously but turned back to Draco who approached him. "This ring I'm presenting to you will be the symbol of this arrangement, wear it with pride as it is a sign of the Malfoy family. Marry into this family happily and with prosperity."

Draco held open a box that encased the ring, a ring that sparkled with gems Harry couldn't name. It had to be expensive, no doubt, but he wouldn't stand for such a rude bastard. "I will not."

The silence that swarmed the room was tense and suffocating. "What did you say?" Draco inquired angrily.

"I said, I will not. I will not marry someone I just met, it's wrong. I don't know you, nor do you know me." Harry stood strong despite the intense jitters that ravished his body. He wasn't necessarily a strong person but he couldn't let this stand. "I will not."

"I see," Draco smirked, "it seems you don't understand your position here. Even though I'm prohibited from using magic against you, you aren't going to defy me. You will accept this ring and you will become my wife. You have brought here for salvation from whatever horrible life you may have had and you will not leave until we return to Wiltshire. Snape, take him from my sight."

"Of course, Harry follow me please."

Harry followed obediently and glanced quickly behind him. The blonde had his back turned to them, his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

Harry was guided to an elegant room and was surprised to see a little creature around two feet tall, with large, floppy, pointed ears and an equally pointed nose on a small, wrinkled face. "Ah! What is that?"

"That is a house elf. It's like a servant of the house. Don't worry, it won't usually communicate with you unless you ask something of it or something of the like." The man smiled. "My name's Soren by the way, Soren Snape. I wanted to apologize about the behavior of that spoiled brat in there, he's not used to not getting his way. I was totally shocked to see you go against his wishes."

"Soren? That's an interesting name." Harry smiled back.

"Well, my mum's name is interesting I think. I guess it's like a spin-off of sorts."

"So, why is someone so cheerful as you stuck in this bright and gloomy place?" Harry inquired as he touched a mahogany table.

"Well you see, there's actually a story behind that." Soren chuckled nervously. "So Draco came first, born by his mother Narcissa and his father Lucius Malfoy, well about a month or so after that, I was born as the illegitimate child of Lucius Malfoy and my mum Severus Snape. My mum and Mr. Malfoy have been lovers for a long time but Narcissa was the chosen bride for Lucius at that time. My mum wanted to cut ties with Lucius because he felt like it would have been bad publicly if it had gotten out that the current heir of the Malfoy family was having an affair against his wife. Well Ms. Narcissa found out about their relationship and was paid amazing hush money to keep her mouth shut and she could continue with her own affairs under the conditions that she didn't say anything and that she didn't end up pregnant again. She was already pregnant with Draco at the time an had even suggested to do a fetus transfer with my mum but couldn't because my mum was pregnant with me by Mr. Malfoy. At this moment, Mr. Malfoy's father doesn't know that his son has had a second son other than Draco and we hope to keep it that way."

"Wait, you said he. As your mum, don't you mean she?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"Oh no," Soren chuckled, "my mum's name is Severus Snape, a male. He's a potions master and I think he'll be coming here to meet you with Mr. Malfoy. I call him mum because he gave birth to me. It's the same for men and women unless they don't want you to call them mum."

"Men can give birth? Men can get pregnant?" Harry nearly shouted.

"Well yes, it's only natural." Soren replied in amusement. "I guess you wouldn't understand because muggles don't have that kind of ability, but with those of magic, nearly anything is possible."

"I have a lot to learn then." Harry sighed.

Soren laughed and checked the time. "Oh! We have to hurry and get you new clothes on, supper will begin soon."

"What about it?" Harry asked as he was pushed around.

"A lot of important people are coming to see you. You are a celebrity after all, a celebrity that's been missing for almost seventeen years."

* * *

Soren is going to be a favorite of mine, I can see it already.

This story idea is derived from a doujin by Kamon Saeko but does not follow the same story line. I do not own the rights to this doujin.


	2. The Noble Retainment

The Noble Retainment

* * *

Soren Snape, a young man born into a family he was never supposed to be in wondered when everything began to go wrong. It must have begun at the time when he himself began to have the doubts that the people around him began to have.

 _"Draco honey, this person is your little brother. His name is Soren and you'll take good care of him won't you?"_

 _Draco stared at Soren and Soren stared right back, then Draco turned to his mother. "Mummy, why is his hair like that? I thought Malfoys didn't have anything but yellow hair."_

 _Narcissa laughed lightly, and Soren looked at her too. He never thought of her as an cruel or mean person but she wasn't a nice person either. "Yes, I suppose that the lies we adults tell stick to you children the most."_

 _She knelt down and kissed Draco on his cheek and left a slight stain from her lipstick. "I have to go now Draco, please be good for your father and Severus, I'll see you again."_

 _Draco watched his mother leave and looked back to Soren. "Are you really my brother? Your eyes look like my daddy's eyes."_

 _"My mummy told me that your daddy and my daddy are the same." Soren replied._

 _"Then, I guess we can be brothers! I'll take care of you." Draco smiled. "Okay, Soren? Soren? Soren?"_

"Soren!"

Soren jumped slightly as he came back to reality. "What?"

"You dozed off," Harry said. "You had such a deep frown on your face."

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize." Soren laughed.

"I can't believe you managed to help me get dressed like this with such an absent mind." Harry grinned.

He wore a emerald green shirt and pressed black pants with dark green dress robes. His hair had been managed for all of seventeen seconds until it went back to it's usual messiness. He was surprised to see himself in the mirror but he was happy even if it was for something he wasn't to happy to do.

"Okay, so what do I have to do at this dinner?" Harry looked at Soren who stared beyond the window. "Soren?"

Soren looked at him and smiled, "sorry, I've gone off daydreaming again, what did you ask?"

"What will be required of me tonight?" Harry laughed.

"I might have exaggerated when I said many people. Draco's mother and father as well as my mum and the man who sent you here, Draco's grandfather, will be attending this dinner. They will be surprised that you have rejected the heir but don't let it bother you too much. I would worry because eventually you will have to put on the ring and agree to this marriage. At this point, there is no escaping it."

Harry frowned but what other choice did he have? He had no where to go, these people wouldn't allow him to escape and they were offering him a new life. But this dinner would be the deciding factor. If his had no means of escaping, he would choose death.

"Fine." Harry frowned. "It seems like I have no choice anyway."

"You really don't." Soren shook his head.

"You're supposed to be comforting!" Harry groaned and Soren just laughed.

"Now follow me, I have to give you a crash course in etiquette before dinnertime."

So for two hours, Soren and Harry practiced with dinnerware and china, as well as the proper order and ways to ask for things. "The Malfoys are very particular with everything. You might get away with screwing up once or twice but after that you won't be able to ignore the looks they'll give you."

"I'm slightly scared now." Harry sighed. They continued to work, unbeknownst of the watchful eyes of the prince at the door.

"You're ready." Soren smiled as he folded the towel with silverware they practiced with.

"I'm glad," Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "That was difficult."

"I pray you won't slouch like that when dinner is done and you thought that was hard? Imagine when I have to teach you about attending parties as a wife."

Harry frowned, "I don't like it. That term."

"Learn to like it," Soren frowned as well, "you aren't here for the mere purpose of being seen. You are beneficial for this family and that term will apply to you after you take this Malfoy name. Draco will be your husband and your will be considered his wife so you will have to learn what it means to be a wife of a Malfoy and the image you will have to uphold." Soren took in Harry's disgruntled features and sighed. "Perhaps I was too harsh. I know you were thrown into this suddenly and you may be a bit confused but I know that the sooner you accept this, the easier it will be for you."

There was a pop and a house elf appeared with a bow. "I have been asked to bring the young master Malfoy's bride to the dining hall. Master Malfoy and Master Snape have arrived." The gesture was slight and nearly unnoticeable but Soren's features brightened at the mention of his mother and father. Lucius Malfoy, on the outside, had treated Soren like any other outsider but when in private, he embraced his second son with the same affection that a father should have.

 _A nine year old Draco Malfoy stomped away from his father's study in fury. He walked in to ask his father a question when he found his supposed brother being hugged tightly by his father that didn't hug him at all._

 _"Draco!" Lucius called out._

 _"Why Father? Do you love him, that thing more than you love me? Your own son?"_

 _Lucius held back a laugh as Soren watched from the study. "He is my son too Draco, and your brother. So you do not call him a thing. Do you know why I have refused to give you hugs and caring gestures as such anymore?"_

 _Draco stared at his father with anguish and unshed tears. "It is because you are you Draco. You, as the heir of the Malfoy family, need to be strong and unmovable, so that people cannot push you around. Soren does not have those same responsibilities but perhaps I was being unfair." Lucius got down and held his oldest son as tightly as he could. "I should not have cut you off from the things you wanted most. Even if they are as simple as hugs. I will continue to give you your desires if you continue to do well as the Malfoy heir. Do you swear it?"_

 _"Yes father, I swear it."_

"Soren? Hello?" Harry waved his hand in front of his caretaker's face. Soren blinked down at Harry and grinned sheepishly.

"I don't think I've gotten enough sleep." Soren smiled. "Come, let's go and meet with the Malfoy seniors."

Harry watched Soren as he led the way but didn't comment on his weird behavior.

Soren led Harry to the entrance hall and bowed to his mother and father. "I'm glad you were able to make it here safely."

Harry could only imagine that the tall, handsome blonde was Lucius Malfoy as per what he's seen from every Malfoy he's met. The man's aristocratic air made Harry tremble in his shoes and his eyes wandered to the dark haired man that stood next to him.

Severus Snape looked at Soren with a blank face but the softness of his dark eyes showed the love radiating toward his only son. Harry's gaze must have been noticed because dark eyes immediately met his own. Harry flinched and moved slightly and Soren caught his arm.

"This is Harry Potter," Soren introduced as he moved Harry into their line of view, "Draco's intended."

Harry bowed his head too and kept his gaze to the ground. He missed the affect his name had on Severus as the man jerked at his name. Lucius held onto his love and pulled him close, the blonde's lips close to Severus' ear, near silent words being whispered intimately. Severus nodded and a light blush colored his pale cheeks.

"So this is the fiancée that was chosen for my son?" Lucius stepped forward and gripped Harry's cheeks. He moved the poor boy's face from side to side before he paused to stare at enchanting emerald orbs. "My father has an eye for looks but horrible consideration for history." Lucius clicked his tongue and released Harry. "Soren, come and show me to Draco. Severus, wait for me in the dining hall."

Soren nodded, "I'll be back Harry."

Harry nodded as well and the awkward tension he felt in the presence of this unknown man was nerve wracking. He jumped as Severus cleared his throat and swallowed. "Well then? Are you going to stand here in the middle of the entryway all day?"

Harry looked at Severus and the man had a condescending smirk on his face. He was handsome no doubt and Harry was glad for that because he had imagine Severus Snape as a man who had aged well beyond his years and wasn't the prettiest of people even though he would be standing next to a man like Lucius Malfoy.

"I apologize, I still don't know my way around.." Harry replied meekly.

Severus frowned and reached forward. Harry flinched and shut his eyes expecting the worst. His hand was grabbed and he opened his eyes to stare at Severus who was scrutinizing his hand.

"The bond is not here where it's supposed to be. Has Draco not offered to you the bond?" Severus questioned.

"No, he did." Harry responded. "I refused it."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You refused?"

"Well of course, why would I agree to marry a spoilt brat like him and someone I just met no less? That's madness to demand something like that of me!"

"You are something else, Harry Potter, but what else would I expect from you?" Severus chuckled. "You do realize it's madness to refuse a Malfoy of something they desire?"

Harry sighed and pulled his hand away. "I understand that and I also understand that I don't have a chance of getting out of this. I just wish I had been given more time. I just lost my godfather for pete's sake! It's so unfair to me."

Severus was at a loss. He wanted so badly to have some reason to bully the child as retaliation for the horrid years of Hogwarts he had to deal with because of the bully that was this child's father. He supposed he'd have been unfair in doing that and seeing the devastation he was facing at having to marry Draco, Severus couldn't bring himself to be cruel. His mind flashed the taunting face of James Potter and realized his pride wouldn't allow him to be completely nice either. He sighed. Harry Potter was the spawn of the man he hated, that didn't mean he would turn out the same way, not married to Draco he wouldn't.

"Well," Severus responded snidely, "I can't particularly help you there. I do know that the Malfoy men are not the best when it comes to tardiness so I suggest that we await them in the dining hall. I'm sure Lucius will have questions as to why you rejected the bond."

Harry frowned but nodded and followed Severus to the dining hall to wait.

* * *

"Dinner is served."

The air was tense and silent beside the light clanking of forks and knives on a plate. Abraxas Malfoy had come at his pre-mentioned time, just before dinner had begun. Narcissa Malfoy also made her appearance and suddenly Harry felt awkward. He sat surrounded with Draco on his left next to Lucius and Soren on his right next to Abraxas, Lucius and Abraxas at the heads of the table. Severus sat next to Lucius to his left like a queen consort would to her king and Narcissa next to him but closer to Abraxas.

There were many dishes to be eaten but Harry's stomach did so many flips he didn't think he could keep anything down. His eyes flickered to those who were eating, even Soren, who fit in perfectly to the role. He reached with shaking hands for his drink before pulling them back with the fear he would spill it. Dinner was going to be a long process.

He sighed and Draco accidentally brushed his hand. He shivered and pulled his hand away. He met Draco's eyes and looked away immediately. He felt strange and tucked his hands in his lap. He couldn't find the hunger within himself.

No one commented as they moved from the dining room and sat in different chairs. Harry remained standing awkwardly until Soren pushed him to sit next to Draco in the love seat. Soren took his own place leaning on the wall as the others found their places.

Abraxas cleared his throat first. "It seems that there are things that need to be addressed." He turned his piercing eyes to Harry who tensed. "I see you have rejected the bond. Why?"

Harry didn't see the same man that had visited him in the hospital at that moment. He saw a frightening person that did not like that things did not go according to plan. He trembled in his seat and Draco watched him from the corner of his eye. Abraxas frowned at the silence. "I'm waiting Harry."

Unlike his usual quick and witty comebacks, he felt like he was standing in the presence of his most hated bully, the person he feared the most. Abraxas sighed, "I suppose it would be silly to scare you off now, at least-"

"I can't..." Harry interrupted, "I can't just sell my life away like that! Not to him," he pointed to Draco, "not to anyone! No matter what, I can't." He wiped his face frustrated that tears began to fall. "I hate being forced into this situation, I hate that I can't fit in, I hate that I'm losing everything and I have no one family to love me and being pressured into yours, it isn't fair!" He took a deep breath, "I suppose I don't have a choice now do I? I just wanted to be at peace and I would have been fine, even if it meant death for me."

The rest of the occupants stared at Harry in shock. The raven hadn't even realized he was standing at this point and Abraxas smirked.

"You're a true catch, Harry Potter." Abraxas stood up and held out his hand to Harry who stared at him wide eyed. Even Lucius was shocked that his father made such a move like that. "I hope you'll accept this invitation to join this dysfunctional and difficult Malfoy family. Maybe this is exactly what you're looking for."

Draco stared at Harry with interest and a small smile played at his as Harry took Abraxas' hand as if he were under a compulsion charm. He would definitely enjoy this raven haired prize that had been delivered to him.

"If only things could be just as nice on the inside of this dysfunctional family."

"Huh?"

Harry was confused as Abraxas gave a smirk and looked over his shoulder to his only son. "I wondered how you would tell me but I suppose it was better to learn the truth myself, wasn't it Lucius?"

Lucius tensed in his seat and Severus had a bad feeling. "What do you mean, Father?"

"I thought I raised you to be smarter than this Lucius. You are a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, don't play dumb with me. When did you think you were going to tell me about this second grandson of mine?" His gaze was hard as he pushed Harry to sit back down.

Lucius didn't beat around the bush, "how long have you known?"

Abraxas gave out a short laugh, "how long you ask? I've known since the day he was born! You must take me for an idiot to ask me such a stupid question." Abraxas pulled out his wand and pointed it toward Soren. "Soren Snape," he sneered, "seventeen years is a long time Lucius. Tell me son, would you allow this boy to die in exchange for seventeen years worth of lies?"

Harry stared wide eyed as Lucius remained silent. He looked at Soren who retained a straight face but Harry could see his legs trembling, whatever was about to happen, he had the horrible feeling that Abraxas wouldn't hesitate to hurt Soren.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, anything to save his own son but no words would form. Abraxas smirked and turned back to Soren when Harry grabbed his arm and held it at an odd angle so the wand was pointed away from Soren.

"I can't let you do what you're about to do!" Harry cried out, "whatever it is, I won't let you hurt Soren!"

Abraxas tried to shake off Harry but the raven was relentless. Only after a moment of struggle, Abraxas gave in and dropped his wand to the ground. Harry stared at it in shock and back to Abraxas who had the same eyes he had back at the hospital, the eyes Harry had trusted. The raven released the blonde man and stepped away they stood on calm, even ground.

"You truly are something else." Abraxas commented.

"I want to believe that you're not that kind of person who will hurt someone for nothing, especially not someone who is related to you. I want to believe that but just now, I was scared for him so I acted."

Abraxas smirked and picked up his wand. "Accept the bond Harry Potter because we Malfoys are more unexpected than you think. Take good care to notice that more than anywhere else, you might just fit in here." He nodded to his son and grandson before departing.

Draco looked at the trembling raven and smirked. He would have so much fun being in control of that fire, he was sure of it.

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly..


End file.
